The nail polish removal kits known in the prior art have design deficiencies. For example, the closure systems leak so that the nail polish removal solvents tend to evaporate. This results in unnecessary and relatively rapid evaporation of the contents from the kit so that the useful life of the kit is necessarily and prematurely shortened. The containers utilized by the kits tend to be designed so that their contents spill easily. This is especially true of the straight sided containers. Other design defects include using container wall materials through which the nail polish removal solvent could evaporate at an unacceptable rate; the user of foam inside the containers in an excessively loose manner; and the lack of means for removing polish from toenails as well as from the fingers.